


Training Swing (NSFW)

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Swing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: For Day 5 of Eremin Season: Training.On the night before retaking Wall Maria, Eren and Armin decide to finally have their first time, using the training swing Eren once took so long to master 3 years ago.~I’m so achey and I feel rush so I’m not even gonna polish this nor finish the drawing that was supposed to go with it. ;w; So here, just have this smut as it is :’3





	

The warmth of the night air, both from the nice weather and from the affection surrounding the proud trainee corps at the time, wrapped around the secret lovers like a comfy sweater. Eren smiled to himself as he walked hand in hand with his blond dreamer, fingers interlaced and half lidded eyes looking ahead to the night of love they knew they had ahead of them... Eren's heart raced in anxiousness, despite his happiness, since he knew he had to give Armin the "first time" he deserved. Coming out of depression was already bringing his energy back, but the fear of not being able to serve Armin the way he wanted to gripped at his chest. Still though. This might be their last night to live. And Eren couldn't think of a better way to spend it...

Armin's chipper voice broke Eren out of his inner mantra of confidence. "Look at that! It's the old training swing! Remember the day you finally managed to use that?"

Eren blushed. The day he finally caught up with every other average person around him? Of course he knew Armin didn't mean it that way, but it wasn't too great for the erotic courage he was trying to maintain in his core. "I remember..."

Armin let out a cheeky snigger. "I practically swooned when you managed. You looked at me with that grand smile too... Ah, it was dazzling. And your eyes were saying _'Check me out!'_ I thought you were so dreamy..." he fawned, falling against Eren's shoulder as they reached the big swing sets.

Eren's eyes softened further. "I remember. I wanted to think I was such hot stuff. Or at least that _you_ thought that." He admitted with a light chuckle in his voice. His confidence was already starting to come back. He stroked the steel of the swing mounts, remembering how liberating it felt for a moment just to hang freely in the air from these. Now, he and Armin could dance through the air with their gear like it was second nature. But the nostalgic feeling of that first time Eren managed to balance himself whilst swinging in mid air was always a magic all of its own that couldn’t be matched...

Armin gripped the hanging wires that normally hooked onto the 3D gear belts they wore around their waists and gave Eren a frisky simper. "You know... I used have this fantasy..."

"Hmm? What's that?" Eren replied with exceeding curiosity for what that look in those wondrous eyes of Armin’s meant...

Armin blushed, a frisky hum in his voice but an obvious, (endearing) shyness as well. "I always tried to imagine what it might be like to... uhmm... you know, uh... have... _sex_ with this swing..."

Eren's gentle eyes widened for a second before relaxing again. "Ohh... There's an idea... Is that what you wanna do for our first time?" He asked as he came into Armin's space to place a tender kiss on his cheek.

"Hmm..." Armin thought for a moment. Ideally, the perfect first time for him would've been to do it safely and snuggly in their beds, with the heat of the stove warming them by the light of a lantern's fire, all alone with the door locked like there was no one else in the world but himself and Eren for that one brief moment... But this sounded _so_ fun. And it might boost Eren's confidence since it brought the nostalgia of his first success into the mix. And nothing was more important to Armin than making Eren feel good and seeing him feel confident, happy, and comfortable for _his_  first time. "Yeah... What do you think?"

Eren smirked and went in to give his doe eyed lover a tender wet kiss. "I think you should go and swipe the vegetable oil from the kitchen, while I go and grab my belt. Sound good?"

Armin's eyes sparkled in the torch light in a way Eren had never seen before... and in a way that _only_ _Eren_  would ever see...

* * *

"Ready?" Armin asked as Eren tightened his belts after hooking himself to the wires.

"Ready."

Armin nodded and began to turn the crank, slowly hoisting Eren off the ground.

Eren knew he'd managed to stay balanced but was still relieved that he was hanging in mid air with no problems. He turned and gave his Armin a sexy alluring smile under half lidded eyes with furrowed eyebrows that indicated the need to have Armin come hither right now...

A shiver went down the blond's spine for that look and he meekly danced his way over to Eren.

Eren wasn't sure how they were gonna manage this exactly, but in all honesty, he too had often pondered what kind of sex would could have on this swing... He reached down grab Armin's arms to pull his upper body down to kiss those rosy lips, with his lower body turning upwards in midair thanks to the free movement allotted by the gear. He used a lot of tongue in this kiss, much more than he normally allowed himself to use, since _this_ kiss was leading them somewhere... _'This is it...'_ he mused excitedly as he moaned into Armin's watering mouth. _'I'm going to have sex with Armin... I'm going to have sex with Armin!...'_ **"Mmm--"** His eyes shot wide open at the feeling of Armin's hand playing with the erection forming in his pants. He pulled Armin's face in closer to shove his tongue in deeper, moaning more desperately to be even closer. "Ah--" He pulled away, breathing heavily as the arousal was beginning to wash all over him. "Okay, come up here."

"Hm." Armin nodded definitively, with an erection of his own forming, wondering how he would manage to get into Eren's lap... He removed his boots and pants, his erection and hips well covered by his big shirt and long sweater, and ventured his attempt to mount his lover. They'd already decided that Eren should be the one in the swing, since Armin wouldn't have the strength to hold them both up in mid air, and because Armin had already volunteered himself a while back to be the bottoming receiver for future love making. He tried simply climbing up into Eren's arms, but this tipped Eren forward with nothing anchoring his position. "Hmm. Can you try grabbing hold of the wires while I climb my way up?"

"Mm." Eren nodded and obeyed Armin's suggestion as always. He gripped the wires tightly, and raised his knees up so Armin had something to climb onto.

Armin grabbed the wires, anxiously trying to wrap his legs around Eren's waist, wishing he'd brought a step stool or something with him to make mounting easier. Though he tipped Eren back somewhat, inciting nervous exclamations from the both of them, he managed to settle himself over Eren's crotch and, with the well-anchored and strong Eren leaning back, centered their balance. His legs wrapped tightly around Eren's waist as his ass rested right over Eren's erection.

"Perfect." Eren purred as he rose back up to kiss his lover who'd wrapped his warm arms around him and held him tight. He was glad Armin could only face forward like this, since his legs were surely awkward looking while they kicked in whatever direction they needed to stay balanced like this. Armin's tongue was the smoothest and sweetest thing in the world to him. The bright blush in his cheeks grew evermore heated with that sweet tongue wrapping around his and dancing with it like he'd been thirsting for Eren's all his life. _'How sweet...'_ He smiled against Armin's happy lips and with a shift of his body, began swinging them gently through the air, tarty pleasure sent through his dick as his hips moved under Armin. "Mm-- mmm..."

Armin cleverly recognized what he was doing to Eren and began teasing him a bit by moving _his_  hips a little more over the hard-on he felt underneath him.

" _GOD_ \--" Eren moaned into Armin's lips as he broke the kiss. "Haha, alright, you. Where's the oil?"

Armin blushed wildly and grinned as he pulled the little corked bottle of oil from his sweater pocket. "You ready for this?"

" _Fuck_ , yes. How about you?"

Though Eren's swearing was such a turn on for Armin at the moment and he wanted to swear back, he just couldn't bring himself to do so. "Yeah..." He beamed. "Please do me, Eren. Make me yours at last."

Eren chuckled. Armin was so precious to him. There was no part of this moment he was taking for granted. Armin Arlert being in love with you, touching you, sitting in your lap and begging to be fucked by you, was the privilege and honor of a lifetime... "Hold on tight." He implored, taking the bottle from Armin's hand while Armin gripped the wires to balance them. With his right hand still holding the wire, Eren bit his lip at the wonders awaiting him. Of course he was nervous as could be but Armin deserved this, so there was no room to hesitate. He was ready to fuck him. He used his teeth to uncork the bottle, and drenched his left hand in the oil...

...Armin trembled, a little embarrassed at letting someone do this to a region so private and off-color as his asshole, but Eren's kisses on his neck as he worked soothed his fears. He took the bottle back from Eren, whom returned his oily hand to gripping the wire, and busied himself undoing Eren's pants. It was a little awkward with the 3D belts in the way, but worth the quest when Eren's dark, rosy, handsome erection was finally free and visible to his shimmering eyes... Eren's bushy hair surrounding it fascinated Armin as well, and his curious fingers began swirling the curls of it. His fingers then stroked the length of Eren’s cock, studying every bump, vein, and shape of it, like it was the most beautiful thing in all of creation...

"Mmm..." Eren's cheeks were redder than they'd ever been at the tickly sensation of Armin touching him down there... Exploring the hair and studying the shape and appreciating every inch of it? He could never have even imagined being touched or appreciated like that... He'd only ever looked at it during past sessions of jerking off in the locker room, thinking it was an odd and weird thing to have attached to you, really... _'I wonder what his looks like?...'_ Eren lifted the flap of Armin's shirt veiling his erection and... _loved_ what he saw. The plump and sweet rosy cock of Armin Arlert... erect and throbbing for _him_. All for _him_...

Armin noticed Eren's desires and held the wires to steady the pair so Eren could have a chance to play too.

With his left hand, Eren's index finger poked the round pink head. He then gently pinched the length between his thumb and fingers and stroked it, prompting a few breathy inhales from Armin for the sensations. His balls were about as round as Eren's, though slightly smaller, and to his surprise, found that there was significantly less hair than Eren had. He gently cupped Armin's balls in his hand, admiring how soft they were, and pet the soft tufts of blond hair surrounding the area... As he ran his grip gently over the dick one last time before releasing it, Eren felt a sense of gratitude. It was perfect. Armin's body was such a gift, and Eren cherished every inch of it...

Armin's eyes met Eren's before he took the bottle of oil in hand and poured a healthy amount over Eren's dick, which he was, of course, already in love with. "O-okay... Ready?"

"Yeah."

Armin grabbed the wires and raised himself up, hovering his ass over Eren's erection. He reached down to stand it up and nudged his cheeks over it until it was prodding his hole.

Eren swallowed the growing lump in his throat as he held tight to the wires to keep them balanced.

With the hot head of Eren's oiled dick aimed where it needed to be, Armin took a deep breath... and slid over Eren's length. **"AH--!!!"**

Eren's eyes burst wide open at the sound of Armin's scream of pain, trying to maintain his hold of the wires to keep him from tipping his hurt lover into the hard dirty ground. _"ARE YOU OKAY?!"_

"Ow, ow, ow--" He whimpered, gripping the wires to support himself with his teeth gritting.

"Maybe you should get off!" Eren suggested with a grimace of empathetic concern for his boyfriend's pain.

"NO! No, no, I'm fine, just-- just give me a minute... Ahh..."

"Armin, _I don't wanna hurt you.”_ Eren told him firmly. “If this isn't good, then please don't force yourself to do anything."

"I'm fine!” He repeated sweetly. “I'd tell you if I wasn't. Seriously, I can do this. Just let me breathe..."

Eren pouted to himself, wishing he could hug Armin to comfort him right now, but all he could do was wait...

Seeing as he was killing the mood, Armin gave Eren a smile. "How do _you_ feel?"

Eren blushed. "Really good, actually... It's hot and tight. It's great to finally be like this with you. --Uhh in-inside you..."

Armin smiled again and brought himself in to kiss Eren for a long, indulgent moment, hugging him close and warmly... "I love you..."

"I love you too... Okay. Do you feel alright now?"

"Yeah. You ready?"

"Ah--, grab hold of the wire, will you?"

Armin obeyed, curious as to what Eren intended to do with his hands...

Eren wiped his left hand over his thigh, and reached into Armin's sweater pocket with it to search out the oil again. He pulled the cork out with his teeth and drizzled a dose of it over _Armin's_ sweet erection. He re-corked it and replaced the bottle with a wink and a smirk... Then grasped Armin's erection in his warm hand... "Now I'm ready."

Armin gasped at the feeling of Eren's grip around him and found himself trembling with happy excitement now. "Alright. Make me _yours_ , Eren..."

* * *

Awkward as it was, the pair were definitely making the best use of their equipment. Swinging back and forth through the air with the achingly sweet pleasure running through their bodies as Armin rode his boyfriend's dick, the two quickly began to feel like no one in the world existed but themselves. Eren's thighs were growing sore from the tight belts around them while holding up Armin in mid air, and Armin's arms were growing tired from holding the wires to keep them steady... But they couldn’t care less when the rest of their bodies were feeling _so good_...

Eren's gentle grunts and sweet moans as Armin moved up and down over his dick were a sure indication that he were on a heavenly high that he never wanted to come down from.

Armin's various ‘ah's for his hard work in riding Eren were shameless and so thrilled. As only Eren could do to him, he was at a loss for thoughts. The only thing running through his mind, over and over, was his gratitude for Eren's perfect, _perfect_ dick, which was ramming into a wonderfully sensitive, grand-feeling place inside him, like they were truly built for each other.

They looked into each others eyes... not able to form any words when they were like this, but having a whole conversation with their intense gazes alone, both of which cried _'I love you.'_

Eren's hand kept pumped Armin's oily cock very quickly before stopping, picking it up again every 10 seconds or so to avoid Armin cumming too soon. He thrusted his hips under Armin as much as he could in free space, sending them swinging into the air even higher.

Armin's moans increased as he began to raise up and down a little faster... "Oh, Eren..."

"Mmh--" 

God, Armin loved hearing those sounds from him. "Eren..."

" _Mm_ \--"

" _Eren_..."

"Armin..."

"-I love it..." Armin slurred.

Eren grunted his reply as clearly as he could. "I lo-- love it too..." He was so glad Armin thought of this. Swinging in the air in third dimension really added an extra level of excitement to the whole thing.

"EREN--" Armin cried.

"You cumming?"

"N-no-- Ah-- It feels so good though..."

Eren grinned, gripping Armin's erection a little tighter and gradually began to speed up his jerking.

" _AH_ \--"

Eren then stopped immediately. "Haha."

"You'd t-tease me like this? How mean..."

"I just want it to feel as good as possible, cadet...” he winked. “AH--"

Armin smirked at having gotten his revenge by speeding up his ride before pausing altogether. "Haha."

"Alright, you." Eren purred with a smile, and with as much strength and force as he could muster in his hanging hips, began to thrust inside Armin as powerfully as he could.

Armin thrust his head back as the amazing feeling inside of him swept him away. "Ah-- _AH_ \-- EREN!-- Yes-- yes-- there-- _AH!_ \--" 

"Armin... Will you cum for me?"

"Yes-- Ah-- _Yes,_ Eren..."

"Alright. Are you ready then?"

"Are you? I want-- want you to cum for _me_  too..."

Eren let out a breathy chuckle. "Of course I will."

" _With_  me..."

"I know." He grinned. "Here goes. A-ah-- Hold on tight..." He warned, and without a beat of hesitation began very rapidly pumping Armin's dick while thrusting beneath him as much as he could.

"OH-- _OH_ \-- _Eren!..."_ Armin wailed as he gripped the wires even tighter, likewise going as hard and fast as he could over Eren's throbbing erection.

"Armin. Armin-  _Armin_ \-- God, you're amazing--" He moaned. " _Ahh_ \--"

"Eren-- I'm gonna cum--"

"Me too."

"Do it! Please-- Eren!"

At the order of the blond dreamer, whom the aching and sweating Eren would do anything in the world for, he forced out all of his energy at once and... **_"--AGHHH!!!"_**

 ** _"AH-HAH!!!--"_** Armin arched back as Eren's hot cum flooded inside him. His glorious orgasm pose was better than anything Eren ever dreamed... while his humble dick burst its sticky white juices onto Eren's red cheeks.

Eren's hand slid off of the wire and his whole body went lax as the high of the well earned orgasm flowed all throughout him and soothed his aching muscles. He was lucky that Armin felt them tipping and grabbed the wires for support.

Dizzily, Armin managed to climb off of Eren, letting out a guttural _"Aghh..."_ at the feeling of his ass sliding off of Eren's dick. He fell to the ground on his hands and knees.

Eren blindly and weakly unhooked the wires from his belt and joined Armin, falling to the ground in exhaustion and laying on his back to recover.

Armin looked at Eren and smiled before crawling over top of him to snuggle him affectionately.

Still out of breath and shaky from overworking his body, Eren's arms managed to slip around his lover while a very content smile emerged from his lips. "So... how... was that?... Was it... as good as you'd hoped?"

"Oh, Eren..." Armin sighed and spoke softly. "That was amazing... But you didn't have to strain yourself... It would've been amazing no matter what... cuz I was with _you_..."

"Yeah, but... I was really trying to give you the first time you deserved... I know I'm nothing special but... was it? You know--"

"Oh, Eren... It was _amazing_." Armin repeated to him firmly as he rose up to look the terribly tired Eren in the eye. "I mean that. There's no one like my guy. No one else who could ever make me feel like that. That was even better than I'd been dreaming. _You_  are amazing..."

Eren's half lidded eyes read Armin's ever sincere sparkling ones... His lips curled up into a dazzling smile for him while his shaky, (sticky), warm hand rested against Armin's cheek. _"So are you..."_

Their lips collided, sealing the evening with unconditional love for one another and drowning in the joy of togetherness... Whatever was awaiting them in Shiganshina tomorrow, there was one thing those monsters could never take away from them, no matter how hard they tried...

<3


End file.
